Hopelessly Devoted To You
by MiaMey
Summary: Basada en la canción Hopelessly Devoted to you; de Olivia Newton. La historia ocurre cuando Naoki se compromete con Chris. Kotoko intenta olvidar a Naoki, y para eso, vuelve a su hogar de infancia, donde empieza a recordar sucesos oscuros. Ya no existe la Inocente Kotoko de siempre y, Naoki tendrá que luchar contra su orgullo e intentar recuperar al amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1: Adiós

Era hora de decir adiós,Sí. Kotoko ya había sufrido demasiadas humillaciones y había perdido por completo su orgullo.

Eran las 1:0 Kotoko estaba en su cuarto, haciendo las maletas. No podía soportar el hecho de que su querido Irie se fuera a casar con Chris, no se lo esperaba para nada. Y sobre Kin chan...No podía rechazarlo porque sabía como se sentía, pero a la vez tampoco estaba preparada para aceptar sus sentimientos. Y ahí estaba, haciendo las maletas para irse y no volver jamás. Todavía recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su prima por telefono:

 _Kotoko: Aya, he decidio volver a casa. Ya no puedo soportar esto mas._ _Aya: ¿Tanto daño te ha hecho ese chico?_ _Kotoko: No se que responderte, la verdad. Solo se que no puedo soportar esto mas. Debo pasar página._ _Aya: Pues sí- Dijo cortante._ _Kotoko: ¡Pues es por eso que debo irme! Y sola. NO podre soportar ver como se casa el hombre al que quiero con otra. Nunca. Y me fastidia mucho, que él haya tenido la oportunidad de no casarse con ella, pero que haya preferido estar con un completa desconocida antes que conmigo. Por favor- Dijo lo ultimo con un hilo de voz.- Entiendelo; si me quedo nunca lo podre olvidar._ _Aya: Bueno...Esta bien. Pero as te vale que nadie se entere que vienes. Ya sabes que no le haria mucha gracia a tu padre que volvieras._ _Kotoko: Tranquila, nadie se dara cuenta y...Gracias, de verdad._

Al volver a la realidad, ya había terminado de hacer la maleta, a si que cogio la maleta y sigilosamente salio de la casa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:** No me mateis. Obviamente los siguientes capitulos seran mas largos y en cuanto al tiempo de espera...Mi intencion es subir el siguiente capitulo mañana y ya los siguientes subirlos una vez por semana, aunque conociendome quien sabe.

Aunque nunca esta de mas que me dejeis reviews dandome sugerencias y criticas constructivas.

Gracias y adios :3


	2. Chapter 2: Nakamura

Fue Noriko Irie la primera en despertarse la mañana siguiente. Como era de costumbre, Naoki no tardó mucho en despertarse y mas tarde los demás también despertaron y bajaron al salón; todos menos estaba bastante extrañado con el hecho de que su hija todavía no se hubiera despertado,a si que decidió subir, acompañado de una curiosa Noriko y su hijo mas pequeño.

Noriko: Si kotoko chan sigue dormida, dejadme sacarle una foto. Seguro que esta tan mona como siempre.- decía Noriko imaginandose a su querida Kotoko durmiendo plácidamente.

Yuuki: Pues claro que esta dormida. Kotoko baka, quiero desayunar ya.- Decía en tono demandante.

Noriko: ¡Ni hablar! Hasta que Kotoko chan no despierte no pienso servir el desayuno a nadie.- Subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta de su cuarto. Fue una verdadera sorpresa ver que no había nadie ahí.

Shigeo: ¿Y mi hija?- Empezó a preocuparse. Inmediatamente todos menos Naoki, que no estaba informado de esto fueron en busca de Kotoko por toda la casa,pero nada. No había nadie. Noriko bajó las escaleras y fue al salón. Naoki notó su inquietud y le cuestiono:

Naoki: ¿Que os pasa a todos esta mañana? Estais bastante inquietos.- Estaba en una pose relajada,aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

Noriko: Voy a llamar a la policía.- Dijo su madre en un tono cortante.

Naoki: ¿¡Que!?

Noriko: Al parecer Kotoko chan a desaparecido. ¡No hay rastro de ella por ningún lado!- Noriko estaba a punto de llorar, no tenía ni idea de porque no estaba.

Naoki se quedo en silencio. Sin palabras. Tenía varias ideas en mente: ¿ Y si se había ido por Chris? ¿Y si se había quedado con Kinnosuke? ¿Y si la habian secuestrado? ¿Y si se había perdido? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, estaba indeciso. El perfecto Irie Naoki no tenía ni idea de algo. Aunque era normal, Kotoko era una chica imprudente y nunca se podía saber que iba a hacer o que pensaba. Casi nunca. Eso era algo que a Naoki se le daba bastante bien, adivinar las acciones y pensamientos de Kotoko. Pero esta vez, había hecho mal las cosas; ya no sabía en que pensaba Kotoko,no sabía nada.

 **Kobe, Japon**

Kotoko se encontraba en la estación de tren de Kobe, la ciudad en la que nació. Empezó a mover la cabeza, intentando buscar a alguna de sus primas con la mirada, y fue entonces cuando vio a dos chicas, y ta.

obviamente; eran sus primas. La chica de la izquierda era Rose; una chica morena,alta y con una marcada silueta, y su ropa no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación...Y a su lado se encontraba Aya,su otra prima; era una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio,y tenía la mirada mas dulce de este planeta.

Sí, siempre estaban dando la nota con su perfecto físico, y Kotoko empezó a pensar en los viejos tiempos, cuando era así.

Aya: ¡Hola Kotoko! Has crecido mogollon, ¿verdad?- Decía mirando a Rose.

Rose: Sí, y a proposito Kotoko, ¿Que haces aqui? Mi prima malvada no nos a querido contar nada- Decía mientras e daba codazos a Aya.

Kotoko: Eh...Dejad que os lo cuente en casa, a todas.

Cogieron un taxi y fueron a la gran casa de las Nakamura.

Fue llegar a su casa y la cara de Kotoko se iluminó, ¡ya no sufriría mas por amor! Naturalmente, Nakamura era un apellido que conservaba personas de distinos lugares, Aya era medio americana, Rose era Española, otras alemanas, coreanas y etc. Todas empezaron por preguntar que tal estaba y que demonios había pasado, y entonces Kotoko lo contó todo.

Rose: Vaya, con que era eso...

Amelia (Romana): ¡Ese tal Irie Naoki es un idiota! ¿Como se atreve a tratarte asi?

Kotoko: Pero el no sabe quien soy en realidad- Fue cortada por otra de sus primas.

Marina: Ya Kotoko, esa es la cuestión; si te hubieras comportado como una Nakamura y hubieras conservado ese buen físico, igual no te habría salido el tiro por la culata.

Kotoko: Bueno sí, teneís razon...¡Pero no he venido aquí para preocuparme de eso! Quiero disfrutar y pronto va a empezar el verano...Quería estar con mi familia.

Aya: Si pues hasta que vengan los chicos...- Decía Aya en un tono molesto.

Rose: ¡Es cierto! Se han ido todos a una campeonato de...algo como futbol o no se que...- Decía Rose pensativa.

Esther (Canadiense): ¡Es hockey so tonta!- Decía una frustrada Esther.

Kotoko: Como sea, ahora solo quiero descansar a si que me ire a mi cuarto.

Aya: Sí,pero hoy a la noche tenemos una fiesta de gala, y la anfitriona es la abuela. Te llamaré un poco antes (Tres horas antes xD) para que te prepares.-Decía en un tono serío y sereno. Sus primas planeaban emparejarla con alguien, y Kotoko era consciente de ello.

Kotoko: Este va a ser un día largo...-Decía mientras subía las escaleras.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **N.A:** Por fin lo he terminado... Y se que no es demasiado largo pero simplemente no he tenido suficiente tiempo. En fin, espero que os guste y dejarme reviewa plzzz;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kotoko Pov**

Ya eran como las cinco y todas mis primas empezaron a prepararse para el baile. Sí, eran tan lentas que necesitaban tres horas para preparase,aunque yo no era la excepción. Como yo no acostumbraba a ir a fiestas de gala, a diferencia de mis primas, dedicieron que lo mejor sería que ellas me preparasen a mi.

Rose: No es nada personal Kotoko, pero tu estilo a cambiado mucho. Antes solías vestir mucho mejor,¿sabes?- Dijo con su típico tono de falsa comparecencia.

Aya: Tiene razón, y por eso nosotras nos tenemos que ocupar de que tú, señorita, te dejes cambiar. No es que estés mal como estas, es solo que queremos que te sientas a gusto con nosotras. Y que mejor que convertirte en una de nosotras.- dijo sentándome en el tocador y mirándome a través del espejo.

No es que me cayeran mal,o que estuviera irritada,es solo que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de vida pues hacia tiempo que me fui de aquí, y que me juzdgasen no era la mejor de las animadoras. Pero como dicen "la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia", a si que tan solo tendría que dejarme llevar y divertirme.

Esther: ¿Es que no le veis la cara? La estáis amargando con vuestros estúpidos comemtarios. Acaba de pasar por un mal de amores y ¿lo único que se os ocurre es criticarla? Por favor,chicas- Rose con lo orgullosa que es miro hacia otro lado y Aya tan solo se sonrojó-No te preocupes Kotoko, esta noche vas a conocer a chicos espectaculares,a si que deja de pensar en ese desgraciado y ¡relájate mujer!- La verdad, aunque Esther tuviera un año menos que yo era muy madura e inteligente. Siempre la había admirado. No es que fuera solo hermosa por dentro,por fuera también era bastante guapa. Sus rizos negros siempre habian llamado la atención junto con sus ojos azules.

Mientras que yo, ahora solo era una chica corriente enamorada de un idiota orgulloso.

Aya: Bueno pues ¡manos a la obra! Vamos a dejarte hermosa Kotoko,como en los viejos tiempos.- me miró melancólica. ¿Por que? Siempre que tenía que asistir a algún baile cuando era pequeña mi madre se quedaba conmigo y me preparaba. Como la echaba de menos...

 **18:30**

Ya me habían preparado del todo. Me habían maquillado con un maquillaje al estilo Tumblr grunge y llevaba el pelo suelto, con algún tirabuzón. Me habían puesto muchas joyas de mi madre,como sus pendientes de aros, su pulsera de plata...Y me pusieron un precioso vestido rojo bastante ceñido a mi cuerpo. He de admitir que estaba muy bien,puede que no me hubiera dado una oportunidad en estos años.

Entonces empecé a pasear por los pasillos de nuestra gran casa o ¿mansion?

Nakamura era una familia muy adinerada. Mi madre se fue de Kobe justo después de abrir una ONG para personas desafortunadas en el sentido social. La mayoría de esas personas eran víctimas de bullying, padres que perdieron a sus hijos, personas con depresión...Y con ello abrió una especie de hospital en Kobe. Pero conoció a mi padre.

De repente ohi unos sollozos que provenían del gigantesco cuarto de mi madre. Ohi que dos mujeres hablaban en inglés por lo que suponí que se trataba de alguna de mis tías.

Me acerque a la puerta que estaba un poco abierta y vi a mi tía Hikari; la hermana mayor de mi madre y la madre de Aya; Ashley, la a mujer de mi tio. Quien lloraba era Ashley, quien estaba mirando una foto de mi madre. No sabía muy bien de que hablaban pues hacia tiempo que no prácticaba el inglés como es debido,pero parecía que hablaban de mi madre,y de ¿unas personas? Creo que Hikari hablaba de el hospital,y de sus pacientes.

(Bien ahora voy a poner una canción que le canta Hikari a Ashley. Es de la serie de Steven universe y es de obligación escucharla. El que no sepa inglés si le interesa que lo vea sub español)

watch?v=VTI2uhKl1XA

Hikari: " _Why would you want to be here?_

 _What do you ever see here that doesn't make you feel worse than you do?_

 _And tell me, what's the use of feeling... Blue?_

 _Why would you want to employ her subjects that destroyed her?_

 _Why keep up her silly zoo?_

 _Oh, tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue?_

 _An army has a use; they can go and fight a war_

 _A sapphire has a use; she can tell you what it's for_

 _An agate terrifies; a lapis terraforms!_

 _Where's their Diamond when they need them, Blue?_

 _You've got to be a leader Blue!_

 _Yes, of course we still love her..._

 _And we're always thinking of her..._

 _But now there's nothing we can do, so tell me..._

 _What's the use of feeling?_

 _What's the use of feeling?_

 _What's the use of feeling, Blue?_

 _Oh, how can you stand to be here with it all?_

 _Drowning in all this regret..._

 _Wouldn't you rather forget her?_

 _Ohh, won't it be grand to get rid of it all?_

 _Let's make a plan and attack!_

 _Start looking forward and stop looking back!_

 _Oh, yes, of course we still love her..._

 _And we're always thinking of her..._

 _Don't you know I miss her, too?_

 _But, tell me..._

 _What's the use of feeling..._

 _What's the use of feeling..._

 _What's the use of feeling..."_

Sinceramente no entendí nada de lo que dijo (Que ignorante nuestra Kotoko xd) Pero suponí que habrian recordado a mi madre o algo porque comenzó a llorar, y Ashley la abrazó por detrás.

Comence a caminar, porque temia ponerme a llorar y estropear el maquillaje.

 **20:00 Comienza la fiesta**

De repente el salón se había llenado de gente. Había personas de todo tipo de sitios y la verdad eso me hizo incomodar.

De vez en cuando se me acercaba algún chico para sacarme a bailar pero yo me oponía.

Aya: Kotoko deberías de estar diciendote. Hay muchos chicos que te comen con la mirada,¿sabes?- Dijo eso último en susurro,aunque la oí perfectamente.

Entonces vi entrar a un señor de apariencia inglesa y comencé a observarlo.

Aya: El es el dueño de una empresa inglesa o algo asi. Pero Kotoko,no pensé que te interesaran tan mayores.-Puso una mueca de asco.

Kotoko: No es eso,es que me suena-Y entonces me palidecí. Detrás de ese hombre había una pareja. Una preciosa chica inglesa de nombre Chris y mi querido y odiado...Irie.

Continuara...

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Gooomen por actualizar con tanta demora pero he tenido varios problemas...

Y nada que espero de verdad hacer la próxima parte pronto y que os haya gustado el Capi xD .

La verdad eso de poner una canción nunca me ha gustado pero me ha dado por ponerlo a si que opinar si queréis que ponga más veces y también ponerme alguna idea o que os ha parecido,porque este capítulo lo he escrito de improviso.

Reviewss!


End file.
